A silly thing called emotions
by Malia C Quintro
Summary: Five years in space, it gets lonely on the Enterprise sometimes. On a lonely night, friendship grows into something more for our our favorite space boys as they get a few quiet moments alone. (ON HOLD)


Emotions

The sweet melodious humming of the ships engine could be heard throughout the hall ways of the Enterprise lulling the ships crew into peaceful slumbers. Everyone on the ship seemed to be asleep all except her captain. James sat in the darkness of the ships bridge, only the blinking lights and view of the galactic sky illuminated the room. He had given everyone the night off, seeing everyones bored and tired expressions. Hell, lately it looked like everyone deserved some well needed time off—in kind he let them off early.

Kirk sighed sitting in the captains chair, the constant beeping and humming of the ships engine being the only noise and it was heavenly. He sat there starring at the wide open space as it passed by a nebula; the colors in splashes of neon pinks and purples and tiny twinkling star light. Kirk smiled as he heard the turbo lift doors swish open, there was only one other person who would be walking around the ship at these late hours. He waited for the soft long strides of the man to come close,

"Hello Spock." The commamder stood beside the chair.

"Jim."

He said looking straight forwad towards the nebula. He wasnt ignoring the captain, rather he was enjoying the sight and comfortable silence he and the captain would often fall into. That was one of the things Jim liked about Spock. That they didnt have to talk about anything, that they could sit for hours in the same room without saying a single word and yet be completely comfortable. So Jim relaxed and slid back in his chair sighing in content.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes... "

"Spock?"

Jim sat silently contemplating what he was going to say next but found nothing to his surprise. He came out of his thoughts hearing the Vulcan clear his throat.

"Yes Captain?" Kirk glared at the title letting a childish pout set on his face.

"Spock, we're off duty you can skip the formalities already... It's Jim remember?"

Spock smirked letting his shoulders fall and his kness slide to the floor gracefully sitting crossed legged in one swift move.

"Yes Jim, I am aware."

"So you were teasing me?"

"Perhaps..."

Spock smirked watching as the captain slid down to sit next to Spock and jabbed him in the ribs. The commander chuckled lightly before settling back down into thier peacful silence. Though Spock was rather curious as to why Kirk was up at this hour.

"Jim- "

"Hmm?"

"May I enquire as to what you are doing wondering the ship at these late hours? Knowing you, I would have concluded you to be in your quaters resting."

Kirk smiled looking down at his fingers and then at Spocks hands wondering if it were easier just to send out his emotions. He was about to hide his hands away when warm deleacte fingers intertwined in his pulling him closer. Kirk looked up surprised when the Vulcan took his hands and was more surprised to see Spock close his eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh, kirk closed his eyes too.

"I've never had a family before. Sure there was my mother...Sam and well Frank but things weren't... But anyways, out here, I got four brothers. Bones my older over protective one, Sulu my partner in crime, Chekov my wiz kid younger brother, and good old Scotty to snag me liquor like I was teenager...And I got a scary little sister Uhora with killer good looks that could bad mouth any punk in any language. Then there's you Spock...'

Kirk suddenly let go of Spocks hand rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. Spock looked down for a second wondering what Kirk was trying to say, his eye brow raised dramatically high looking back at the captain.

"You Jim? I apologize, but I fail to grasp the underline meaning of this conversation. Please, enlighten me." Kirk chuckled lightly running a nervouse hand through his hair and smiled.

"That's just it Spock... I don't know. Emotions aren't exactly me forté."

"I still fail to- "

"Yes I know you dont understand, but believe me Spock ol' buddy I don't think I want to either. It's just you Spock, you're not like everyone else it's different with you and I don't know how to explain it."

"Then show me."

Jim looked flabbergasted. He almost laughed had it not been for the commander's facial expression. 'No emotions my ass!' He thought as he could see so many emotions showing throw those auburn eyes. He hesitantly nodded his head and let out a shaky breathe. Spock reached out fingers almost inches away and stopped as he saw Jim physically flinch. Spock's intense stare softened and smiled sweetly watching Jim's slightly shaking shoulders.

"Jim?" No response.

"Jim look at me." Still nothing.

Spock took Kirk's chin to raise his gaze from the floor. Kirk looked up, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. He tried to pull away but Spock kept him in place.

"James...I asure you I bare no ill will, my intensions are not to harm you."

Kirk eyes the commander wearily but he seemed more at ease. The shaking coming down to soft tremors and the worried gaze now soft and understanding.

"O- okay Just... don't go channel surfing through my mind k?"

"Understood Jim...My mind to your mind..." kirk smiled at the familiar words from an old friend.

"My thoughts to your thoughts..."

Spocks fingers came to rest at Jim's meld points. He watched the Vulcan close his eyes, his breath coming out in slow steady breaths, his face relaxed and he gasped at the sudden tug in his mind. Jim's eyes closed suddenly; mouth hanging slightly agape. He could feel Spock smiling through the meld at his reaction.

 _'Jim, relax. You must allow me to see into your mind'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Show me... Tell me what I am to you...'_

Kirk shuddered at Spocks smooth tone through the meld. The transfer of emotion through those simple words almost made him moan; he began to wonder if the meld was such a good idea. Spock chuckled at the thoughts and feelings pulsating from the captain's mind. Jim blushed realizing that the commander could hear his thoughts.

 _'Don't laugh you green blooded hobgoblin...'_

 _'Referring to name calling now ?'_ Kirk could feel the familiar smirk and raised brow of the commander in his cocky tone.

 _'Shut up... You know what I mean...'_

Jim smiled through meld and he could feel how Spocks emotions did flips and turns to the butterflies flying through his stomach. With that Jim sent forth a wave of emotions. So much passion, so much undoubted love, and fear. The colors Jim's mind eminated with his emotions were of beautiful radiating pinks and golds in no greater comparison to a perfect sunset sky. Spock gasped and trembled with the sudden burst of emotions from Jim and was slightly surprised by the fear in the back of Jim's mind.

"I guess you probably might want to run for the holo deck and make a happy place now right? Or hide in the jeffrey tubes whenever I'm around-"

Spock lunged forth pressing his lips fiercely to Jim's leaving his fingers at his meld point. Kirk gasped as Spock's tongue explored his mouth and the rush of emotions in that kiss melted him to the core bringing him to a certain high that would leave him never wanting to come back down. They both sat in their blissful moment in extacey. Kissing, wrapped in eaothers arms. Kirks hands tugging at the Vulcan's hair at the back of his neck and Spock softly coming out of the meld to caress Jim's face.

Their forheads came together resting on eachother. The nebula casting a purple-pinkish glow to thier skin and they sighed happily. For there could be no greater moment in the world then in the prescense of the person you love. It seemed funny that Jim was the one to fear rejection when he himself thought he would go insane; Spock chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked curiously as Spock tilted his face to look at him.

"The humour in this situation is that you feared my rejection...You Jim who could have anyone with just a smile... But I feared the collapse of the entire universe. A paradox even... And greater yet, the end of our friendship. I feared being reassigned to a new ship; I would never be in your presence again..."

It was Kirk's turn to laugh at hearing the silly thoughts of the Vulcan as he rambled about odd fears. He gave Spock a chaste kiss leaving him speechless and blinking.

"Close your mouth Spock you don't wanna catch flies now do you?" The commaner clenched his mouth shut a tint of green dusted his cheeks. Kirk giggled his eyes went wide trying to hide the girly laugh he closed a hand over his mouth, 'well that was manly, way to go captain dumbass!"

"Captain?" Kirk came out his thoughts hearing the cammanders curious tone, he turned to see the familar brow raise that accompanied it.

"Nothing Spock just... Goddamn emotions..." there was a small pause before the commander spoke again

"I fail to understand what a religious figure has to do with emotions, furthermore-"

"Spock! Gah! You're so ugh! You know?!

"Nnn-o...No. I am 'lost' I believe is the acceptable term for this current predicament..."

"Just shut up and lets go to bed, you're giving me a headache..." He rose walking towards the turbo lift smiling as he heard rushing steps behind him.

"Captain, may...May I accompany you to you're quarters for the night?"

Kirk chuckled at the nervouse tone in the commander's voice and he wondered when things got so comfortable for Spock to put down his Vulcan barriers in his presence. He shook his head at the thought smiling fondly reaching his fingers out to Spock's for a vulcan kiss; Spock blushed a deep shade of green.

"Get over here already, we start alpha shift in four hours I'd like to get some sleep tonight.

"Y-yes captain..."

"We're off duty Spock..."

"Yes Jim..."

Spock stumbled, a nervous wreck, with the captains hurried steps towards Jim's room. He paised hearing a loud thump but the captain pulles him forward before he had a chance to investigate. Though the captain and his commanding first officer roamed the halls thinking they were the only ones awake, two gigging figures emerged from the shadows. Both Sulu and Chekov ran in the opposite directoon trying to hold in their laughter stopping once they thought they were out of sight.

"Do you think they saw us Pav?"

"Iz nyet likely 'Karu. But zen who vould really pay attention vehn ve were doing othzer thingz, nyet?" He smiled giving a wink to a blushing Sulu, he quickly pulled the boy in for a passionate kiss.

"I think we should get to bed too, we shouldn't let these silly emotions keep us awake..." he purred in chekov's ear.

"Hmm...Da, zilly emotionz...vwe should get to bed..."

The boy almost moaned and Sulu rushed to hoist the boy over his shoulder and run them back to thier adjoined quarters. On the opposite end of the hall Kirk and Spock paused hearing the loud squeals and laughter of none other then their very own russian wiz kid and Helms man Sulu. Kirk smirked knowingly sending Spock a wink to his own curious stare and dragged him inside his room with the familar swoosh of the door behind him.

A/N: hey guys this was supposed to be a one shot but let me know what u guys think? Should I expand on this one? Don't worry I haven't forgotten Growing Pains Im just thinking up some new ideas while I think about where I want to go next with the other story. R&R please and thanks loves ^^


End file.
